


let me know

by haunting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Flirting, Future Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Shame, Sort Of, Voice Kink, Winter, and awkward flirting, george gets embarrassed part 600, george goes into gay panic mode, if thats even a tag, implied - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunting/pseuds/haunting
Summary: "Stay on call?" George tucked his hands back into his sleeves when he said it, the cold bite of a failing heater in his room catching up with him."What?" Dream questioned, getting closer to the mic. "Stay on call with me while I sleep? Don't we do that, or am I suddenly in an alternate timeline where you don't know what sleep calling is?" Dream's laugh came through after another beat, the creak of his chair echoing through George's headphones as he leaned back. "I'm just not used to you asking so upfront. You usually just switch to your phone and lay down without asking, so who's really in the alternate timeline here? What'd you do with my George?"Something in George's stomach licked fire into him, his eyes opening a little wider as he glanced away from his computer screen and pretended something on his wall was the most interesting shit in the world. "My George." His George. Dream's George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	1. shame

"Goodnight!" George muttered tiredly, waving at his camera while his other hand slid his computer mouse to end his stream. He didn't give his usual second glance to chat before he shut it all down, eyelids heavy even as he rubbed the exhaustion out of them. After the stream was over, George tabbed back into Discord, where his video sat judging him as his eyes flickered over to Dream's profile picture. He was still in call, of course.

The two of them did this after every stream, where they revelled in the silence for the first time since they had started the call that night. It was a comfortable quiet that only served to make George more tired, like a bar slowly filling at every click of Dream's keyboard and every minute change in his breathing that George could hear through his headphones. You could say these were his favorite nights, where they were both exhausted and just wanted to bask in eachother's presences until one or both of them passed out at their computer desks. 

"George?" Dream's voice spilled into George's ears, a level of worry laced in his tone that told him Dream had said his name at least one other time in the past thirty seconds. George blinked himself out of his own trance, where he didn't realize he leaned back in his chair and pulled one of his knees to his chest, staring at Dream's picture on the Discord call screen. "Dream?" he questioned in return, not sure why Dream wanted his attention in the first place. "You ended stream 15 minutes ago, you okay?" George didn't respond for a minute, cold fingers pulling themselves out of his sweater sleeve to check the time on his phone.

He didn't give any more of a reaction than just raising his eyebrows, realizing it had been a little longer than a few minutes since George really had ended his stream. His brain was blanking at that point, the realization that he had pulled an all nighter and been awake for 24 hours finally setting in. "Huh." was all he managed then, sliding his phone onto his desk and just putting his chin into his palm. "Stay on call?" George tucked his hands back into his sleeves when he said it, the cold bite of a failing heater in his room catching up with him. 

"What?" Dream questioned, getting closer to the mic. "Stay on call with me while I sleep? Don't we do that, or am I suddenly in an alternate timeline where you don't know what sleep calling is?" Dream's laugh came through after another beat, the creak of his chair echoing through George's headphones as he leaned back. "I'm just not used to you asking so upfront. You usually just switch to your phone and lay down without asking, so who's really in the alternate timeline here? What'd you do with my George?"

Something in George's stomach licked fire into him just then, his eyes opening a little wider as he glanced away from his computer screen and pretended something on his wall was the most interesting shit in the world. _My George._ His George. Dream's George. It had him adjusting his position in his chair, thumb coming up to his lips on behalf of George's sudden train of thought. The phrasing wasn't that important to George, but it still had him flushing deeper the more he thought about it, embedding itself so deep into his brain he figured the only way to get it out at that point was a lobotomy. For some reason, in that exact, sleep deprived moment, George wanted to hear Dream say that just one more time. _"My George."_ His George. His...

"George?" There it was again. He couldn't help himself at this point, exhaustion pulling at his features and heart suddenly racing. The contrast in his body was making him a little light headed, a feeling that didn't go away even after he had cleared his throat. "Hm?" He started, finally flicking his eyes back to Discord. "Sorry, I really should sleep." Dream didn't talk, a minute of silence passing through them as George's heater shook with the force of Winter and holiday cheer in the background, a noise that would otherwise be drowned out had he cared enough. An inhale came from Dream's side, and then, "Jeez, man. You couldn't count to ten if I told you to." His laugh filled the space in between where George would be taking his sweet time to pick out a response in his tired stupor. "I definitely could, don't underestimate me. I've counted to fifteen one time." George found himself adding to the quiet laughter shared between the two of them, arms encircling his own waist to catch as much body heat as he could.

"Cold?" Dream's voice got softer, a yawn following his question. George nodded quietly in response, pulling the collar of his sweater over his chin. "Let me come warm you up, Georgie." There was an audible grin in Dream's tone, a lilt that seemed mocking to George, but even he wasn't sure why.

His face heating up was a stark contrast to the rest of his body, a roll of his eyes being the thing that disregarded Dream's usual joke flirting first. But even as he laughed it off, there were goosebumps rising on his arms that were caused by more than just the forty-degree weather outside. He could hear his heart in his ears, drowning out the soft background noise of Dream shuffling and moving about his desk on the other side of the line as George pretended to preoccupy himself with his phone. He didn't even unlock it, just stared at it and played with the slide unlock feature idly so he didn't have to look back up at Discord and acknowledge Dream or the warm feeling in his stomach at every breath Dream made. "Um, I'm going to switch to my phone and lay down, now." George's voice came quietly, still staring at his lock screen like it held all the answers in the world. Dream gave him a soft hum in response, and then George finally looked back up at his desktop screen to end the call as quickly as he could. After that, he slid his chair backwards and leaned back in it, pressing the palms of his hands against his face and breathing out violently into them.

George had absolutely no fucking idea what just happened. He hoped (somewhere deep in his stomach, he hoped desperately) that it was just him being sleep deprived, opting for the tired option instead of anything else that could explain why he was acting so weirdly. It was the way Dream kept leaning closer to the mic, speaking just a little bit more softly than usual as he said his name, promised to warm him up in the cold streak that Brighton was facing that month. It made George lean onto on his knees, one palm covering the lower half of his face as he stared at the static screen on his desktop of his dms with Dream, who was still sitting in call waiting for him to come back. He didn't need his camera or a mirror to know he was turning a new shade of pink, he felt the burning of his embarrassment starkly against his face. A new feeling joined the cesspool in his stomach, a sinking feeling that bubbled into his chest and set in as a slow burn, making it hard for George to breathe the more he thought about Dream, his bestfriend of five years. Dream was just being his normal joking self, and George had to fuck it up by acting weird about it. 

George sucked in a breath and shut his monitor off, kicking his chair to his desk when he stood up and opening Discord on his phone, with his earphones plugged in. He opened their dms, thumb hesitating over the join call button while George slipped into bed and pulled his covers over his shoulders.

"Hey." He muttered half into his pillow after he clicked it, his foot tapping nervously against his mattress. "Hi." Dream answered, muffled, so George knew he already switched to his phone and laid down in the time that it took George to overthink. "Sleepy?" Dream followed up, a much appreciated filler to the silence that drowned George's thoughts. All he could do for a moment was hum in response, though, as he gripped the top of his comforter harder. "Think that's what a twenty-four hour state of living does to you." George finally mumbled, eyes closed as he heard Dream give him a gentle chuckle. "Hope you get some sleep, then. I'll be here."

George didn't answer him after that, eyes burning through the darkness. Dream sounded tired as he bid George a good night, his voice a rough gravel against George's ears. It made his heartbeat pick up and wonder what it would feel like to wake up in the same bed as him, to hear that voice every morning in person, to smile at his bestfriend and then lean over to-

Ah. Now George knew what the feeling was that sunk so deep into his chest.

It was shame.


	2. embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Geoooorge, why can't you just appreciate me as much as I appreciate you?" Dream was raising the pitch of his voice to a teasing manner now, but it all just felt like bone-deep mocking even as he denied all feelings to do with Dream.
> 
> Still, he forced himself to do an awkward laugh, desperately adjusting himself in his chair as he flickered over to his chat to find non-Dream related donos to acknowledge. "Thank you Castle for the 100 bits, uh, no, I don't ha-" 
> 
> "George! Are you telling me you don't think about me all the time?" His voice was full of faux-disappointment as all George could helplessly think was "you have no idea how much I do." It burned white hot in his stomach, even as he pulled his blue hedgehog-printed blanket over his shoulders to warm him from Brighton's weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girl help how do i pace stories (beta'd by my lovely boyfriend connor)

Exactly a week went by since George had started "struggling," with his own thoughts, (to put it lightly.) Every passing minute he told himself that he was just thinking about it because it got into his head and started rooming with his anxiety over ruining something with Dream if he acted just slightly different than usual. In accordance - George started to pay more attention to Dream's jokes and flirting, started getting more than a little shy like he used to. He would go quiet as a response sometimes, the added acknowledgement of how Dream's flirting made him feel only fueling the idea that he needed to act natural. And apparently, natural to him was to fill his response with awkward silence as his skin burnt down to his chest. 

Those were the big moments, though. Recently, for George, it started to be the little things. The way after every moment of awkward silence George left, Dream would fill with a quiet, almost knowing chuckle, just close enough to the mic that George heard it and felt a reciprocating shiver wrack his spine. Or the way that Dream would shift his tone just barely when he spoke to George, said his name, or flirted with him, leaving George breathless and needing a break. 

Or, even more recently, where Dream would off handedly mention to chat how madly obsessed George was with his voice. Things like "don't worry chat, George would do anything for me if I told him to in the right voice," or "George is such a simp for my voice, guys, you should hear him when he calls me after I just woke up." (To which George would desperately cut in and remind Dream that after everything he's said to George in DMs, Dream has the audacity to call _him_ the simp?) 

As far as George knew, to Dream, all of these things were normal about their friendship. They were so comfortable with eachother and their sexualities that they both messed around like that, even off camera. But to George, everytime Dream spoke, he felt a burning lump of shame get swallowed down into his lungs. Everytime his bestfriend asked him for a kiss, or insinuated something more, George couldn't shake the fluttery feeling in his chest, followed by a simmer that made him feel guilty or a little too hot to be normal. Sometimes both.

To his luck, it was another one of those nights. They were playing a fanmade plug-in on Minecraft, joined previously by Sapnap who already went to bed. To be honest, George felt how tired both he and Dream were, so they both had gone pretty quiet compared to the high energies and excitement they had earlier.

George was pretty grateful. They shared jokes on the occasion, but once again he was finding himself enjoying the quiet presence accompanied by the occasional dono being read out by either of them.

"Thank you for the donation, and yes, I think about George everyday. I can't stop thinking about him, I'm _sooo_ obsessed with him." George physically felt himself flush when Dream purposefully got louder reading that, and he suddenly wished he didn't do face cams. One look at his chat told him enough.

He was nervously giggling, a small noise as he stared harder at Minecraft. "You're such a simp, Dream," George found himself sighing, looking over at him in-game. "Geoooorge, why can't you just appreciate me as much as I appreciate you?" Dream was raising the pitch of his voice to a teasing manner now, but it all just felt like bone-deep mocking even as he denied all feelings to do with Dream.

Still, he forced himself to do an awkward laugh, desperately adjusting himself in his chair as he flickered over to his chat to find non-Dream related donos to acknowledge. "Thank you Castle for the 100 bits, uh, no, I don't ha-" 

"George! Are you telling me you don't think about me all the time?" His voice was full of faux-disappointment as all George could helplessly think was _you have no idea how much I do._ It burned white hot in his stomach, even as he pulled his blue hedgehog-printed blanket over his shoulders to warm him from Brighton's weather.

"What?" Dream just about shouted into his ears, and George flinched a little bit at the volume as he glanced over at his chat again, completely lost on what had happened in the minute gap he took in his head. His chat was being spammed with a mix of clip notifications and messages of disbelief. "What?" George muttered in response to nobody in particular as Dream kept shouting, clicking on a clip link and deafening his Discord. 

_"George! Are you telling me you don't think about me all the time?"_ came Dream's teasing, and George had instantly felt his heart sink into his stomach. _Please, to whatever God listening, don't tell him that he-_

_"You have no idea how much I do."_ was a hushed, but audible response from George, who now seemed to be the only one in the world who _really_ recognized his own emotions in that one sentence. He was dumbfounded, heartbeat in his ears as he stared at the now-paused clip on his screen from less than five minutes ago.

George was too scared to even look at his facecam. He felt the flame licking at his face, basically felt it engulf his chest. His hands were shaking just a little bit when he raised one from his mouse, hesitantly looking at it. And he only had the guts to undeafen when Dream sent him a confused " _??"_ in DMs, to which he didn't bother responding to. "George?" was the first thing he heard, and his own mouth felt like it was full of molasses as he tried to speak. "Oh my God, that clip is going to be everywhere." 

He rehearsed that in his head 10 different times before speaking, blinking dazedly as he wished he was anyone else in that moment. And Dream, realizing George was okay, laughed lightly into the mic. "Nobody is ever going to let this go. George thinks about me!" His voice was happy, and he could hear Dream's grin. "Chat, George thinks about me all day, did you hear that?"

In most situations, he could laugh it off. A slip up like this happened every other stream, and it was usually embarrassing but could be made into a joke to make himself feel better. Except, even as George smiled a painful smile and glanced over at his chat, nothing got better.

**maddienotfound:** WHAYT DID HE JSUT SAY??????

**deatheaters98:** please don’t tell me you’re actually gay lol

**adreamable:** OOHAJEWIFASIJFGIEWJGIJSDGIJDASGK GOGY?!?!//

**GOGY THINKS ABOUT DREAM|  
** _clipped by nikikoh_

**k1nglyeret:** DNFERS EATING GOOD TN AJEWIJTFISJDFIOJSDJGIASDJ

A sickening lurch just had George feeling even more nauseous, fingers adjusting his headset as he looked away from chat and sighed, pausing Minecraft. “I think I should get off.” He said it with a voice he desperately tried to make sound not strained, which probably backfired. He was saying his goodbyes to chat and Dream, who sounded worried, but obviously didn’t seem to want to push it. 

When he ended stream and left call, George was sat at his desk for a good few more minutes, ignoring his phone like it had a plague he could catch just by looking at it. After a good second, he got up and kicked his heater, flopping into bed with his phone in hand. It took a lot to turn his lock screen on, tired eyes scanning the notification on his screen and giving himself a second to feel his heart sink again for the third time that night.  
  


**Dream** 5min ago  
did you actually mean that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what u think.... :))


End file.
